My addiction to Love
by Tskirts
Summary: The following content is intended for mature audiences only and will contain sexual themes, gore, violence and strong language. DO NOT READ UNDER THE AGE OF 18. Katherine Patricks is just a girl who has doesn't know what to do with her life. Her life is just a Photographer, lousy apartment and immature friends. She wants more. Boom! But what happens when Derek Green comes to town?


_Dear journal_  
 _My name is Katherine Patricks; I am almost nineteen years old. I went to Forest Hill Primary School and Faith Lutheran High School. My parents and older brother died in a car crash last year. I know that it's best not to think about them, but in truth it is hard, how can you forget someone so easily even after they're gone? I was raised in a small town named Forest Hill…..yeah funny that name isn't it. Forest Hill is a small place near Gatton in Australia. I lived on Church street, I use to ride my bike down the road to go to the school. My life is pretty average, though…..every morning I wake up at five to get ready for work. I am a photographer for the new magazine 'THE LADY'S LIFE OF AUSTRALIA'. I get paid well and my work mates are great to me, but you see I have a boss named Francis (like a brother to me) and above him is the companies owner…Mr Green…..I have never actually met him, but to give you an illustration, he is the big man at the desk that makes suckers lives like mine possible. He really is kind even though I've never met him, he seems nice since he sends the office little biscuit trays and goodie bags all the time, I've wondered often if he makes them… pffffttt as if! An old guy like him too busy to run a whole organisation, naaahhh he probably gets some high class chef to cook them. My life is…..okay._

I lay my head in my hands, wiping my face over my tired fingers, peering through them, looking at my writing. I turn my head from my desk up to the clock on the work place wall. 9:30pm . I best be getting home I wondered to myself. Standing up, I pick up the work paper and putting it into my leather satchel, but one page had seemed to have floated off onto the ground. As I crouched down to pick the parchment up, an annoying and familiar hand picked it up before me. I looked up the tattered suit with an undone tie and white dye hair, to see the gleeful face of my work colleague Francis. He was tiredly grinning at me as he read the journal note to himself. After he had finished he'd puckered his lips and laughed "Ha Francis (like a brother to me), wow…..this is so…so…so…heart-warming Kit-Kat" he mockingly began to *fake* tear up. I folded my arms over my chest and huffed putting my hand out "Hand it over 'Pugh' …." I sternly used his last name. "Oh…..but you didn't say please miss Patricks" He smirked whisking away from my reach. Trying to grab my personal paper was not difficult, especially when you tackle and sit on top of your boss with his arm behind his back and the other paper filled one flapping about. "Alright! Alright! You can have back! Truce! Truce! Damn it get off!" I smile when taking the note from his hand, standing up and ready to leave.

When Francis had dusted himself off he'd sighed loudly "gee woman how much do you weigh?". I shook my head and poked out my tongues "Enough! So how's Mary and little Sammy?" I asked about his lovely wife and two year old son often, they were like family to me. "Good, good….Sam got himself in a little trouble at daycare the other day" Francis pointed out smiling, I used to wonder about kids, if I'd ever have them or want them. Sam was a little devil just like his father but had a sweet loving face like his mother. Mary was a kind and caring woman who already had two divorces because of husband abuse, before she married Francis. It was one happy family. "So what are you doing now?" Francis asked sitting on my desk, brushing his silver hair back with his fingers. I draped the satchel strap over my shoulder, grapping my motor cycle keys and take a deep breath "I'm packing up shop tonight my friend, and heading to home I shall, where I will make love to my imaginary boyfriend" I flick my blonde hair back over my right shoulder and wave to Francis as I leave the office into the elevator. Before the doors closed though, Francis put his hand between them making the open up, and leaned on them to stop the doors closing. "Friday Night! The spotted cow, Mary and I will be having drinks….BE THERE! Tsk!" he clicked his tongue leaving the elevator to close. I turn my vision on the mirrors of the elevator, taping my toes impatiently for it to go any faster. Unexpectedly the box jerked to a stop, forcing me to hold onto the bars on the sides. The twin doors opened slowly.

When I looked up at the mirrors a gorgeous gentleman walked in. My jaw fell open slightly. I'd never seen this guy around the place, he must have been new or he just worked on the lower floors….. but oh my gosh he looked like a male model that just came out of a photo shoot.. THAT'S IT! He was a model for the magazine. His suit looked quite expensive, his eyes were dark grey if that's possible, his breath was light and silent, I was actually wondering if he even was...breathing. I shake the thought away from my head as soon as it came, I turn my stare away from him when his eyes look to me. I couldn't believe he even noticed me in the elevator. I look at the reflection of the mirrors to see was intently staring at me, his lips curled up into a body melting smirk.

It became a little awkward that he finally began to make conversation after looking at the back of my head for a while. "I really hate this elevator, it goes like ten times slower then my apartments" He laughed. I looked back to him and nodded in agreement, "yeah...it is the only one though in the building working at the moment soooooo yeah" I was feeling skirmish at how his black coal hair fell over his cheek bones and how tall he was to me and how strong he really looked. But finally like all things start, they end. The elevators doors opened to let us out, I went right and he went left. I tried so hard not to but I did, I looked back, I also saw he did the same thing making it completely embarrassing. I march right out of the buildings exit and down the stairs, the cold air of the country city hitting my face. I walk down to the companies car park to find my majestic and powerful Harley bike sitting on its side. I place my helmet on my corn coloured head and start her up, listening to the purr my baby made. With that I drove home and waited for Friday night.


End file.
